<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SURPRISE, SURPRISE, SURPRISE!!(?) by dirtydiana139, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677031">SURPRISE, SURPRISE, SURPRISE!!(?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139'>dirtydiana139</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo'>joli_camarillo</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60'>Patty_Parker60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andy has a TWIN SISTER!, Elena Herrera is ALIVE, F/M, Family Secrets, Long-held secrets, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Station 19 mystery solved (via cross-over with Rosewood)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Annalise Villa/Pruitt Herrera, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MY TWIN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts">daggerncloak</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts">15DivisionMariaHillRogers</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts">cedes_92150</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts">Alynnroe89</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts">LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts">bobbie_mayer42</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts">uk_totty1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts">dd_83701</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts">wafci62</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts">4QuietRyt3r</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts">StaceyGray11</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts">Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts">BAUProfiler</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts">lovevicley</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts">nrdhrd3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts">Arahneia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts">tiger_lily1989</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts">Veronicaa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts">Station19writer</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We decided that it made more sense for ANNALISE VILLA to be Andy's long-<br/>lost twin, as Jaina L. Ortiz portrays both characters, and</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria nearly chokes on her french vanilla cappucino when the woman she and Andy are here to meet walks through<br/>
the front door of the cafe, spots them and walks quickly over to their booth. She and Andy embrace warmly, the affection between<br/>
them as obvious on the nose on one's face. "HI! since my rude twin has forgotten her manners, I'm Annalise-Annalise to my friends and<br/>
family."</p><p><em>Twins</em> ...<em>IDENTICAL twins</em> , Vic thinks hazily.</p><p>"O-Ohh!", Vic shakes her outstretched hand, her eyes darting between her two companions the brown orbs fairly screaming Whaat!?'...</p><p>"Now for the backstory," Andy says, touching her friend's shoulder. "The short version is: we were pretty much separated at birth because our<br/>
Mom caught the eye of a high-level trafficker from Mexico-narcotics and body parts...the guy threatened our whole family if she rejected his<br/>
advances, and so it was decided that a funeral would be staged, and our dad imposed on a newspaper contact to put an obituary in the daily.<br/>
Knowing that the bum would be watching, there was a funeral...I guess that satisfied the <em> narco </em>, as he never bothered us again.<br/>
Our Mom fled to Costa Rica, putting as much distance between her and us as possible. Annalise was raised by my Tia Daisie in East Miami,<br/>
as Daisie's own child. It's not a Central or South American <em> novela </em>-soap opera, though it certainly sounds like one."</p><p> </p><p>Huffing out the breath she's been holding during Andy's narrative, all that Vic can think of to say is: "Ahhhhhhh..."</p><p>"I KNOW, right!" Annalise said.</p><p>"I'm just glad that our worst fears: mental break-down, or that she just walked away from us weren't realized. We missed all of each other's<br/>
lives, and through some crazy miracle we're reunited after 32 years. Mami'll call you when you get back home-she's legit stoked that she<br/>
has another grandchild-I'm not showing yet, but I'm pregnant-nine weeks.  On your next visit, I'll introduce you to the other my other<br/>
members of my team-but FIRST, your <em> cuñado </em>-that's brother in law", she says for Vic's benefit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SISTER IN LAW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ADULT LANGUAGE</p><p> </p><p>Andy lets her Man know that he has a 'Sister In Law', and the back-story of why and how.</p><p> </p><p>(Really detailed SEX in this chapter)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cuñada: sister in law</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Andy explains the situation to him, Robert Sullivan sits back and says: "You're a TWIN."</p><p>"Correcto. You didn't have a Sister in Law, and now you do. And before you ask, I only found out about my Sister this morning-<br/>ANNALISE. We're identical; wait until you see her."</p><p>"There has to be a reason Pruitt went to his grave with this info." Sullivan shakes his head in wonder. "When will I meet my cuñada?"</p><p>Andy replies,"Her man, who is a famous pathologist in the East Miami PD-by the way, tu cuñada is a police detective there-will be up<br/>in a day, and we can meet them both then."</p><p>"Alright.  That works well anyway-A Shift is 48 (hrs) off. Who else knows? Besides Hughes?"</p><p>"Just her. Before we tell anyone else, I want to dig a little deeper, ask your Mother In Law some questions...really just for clarity's sake.<br/>Maybe there's something in these photos, cards, or letters, since we'll never know now why Papá chose to keep this secret for almost 33<br/>33 years. I always FELT that there was a piece of me missing; that I wasn't...all of the way COMPLETE, somehow."  She smiles, 'chucks' him<br/>on the shoulder." I didn't mean romantically-YOU were missing from that part of me, so un-scrunch your gorgeous face, Papi-I meant the<br/>way that TWINS feel a part of themselves missing when one is away from the other. I could have had a relationship with my Twin Sister...<br/><em>I SHOULD HAVE HAD KNOWN HER LONG BEFORE NOW</em> -my Dad seriously fucked up by me having to find this out on my own.<br/>And Bobby? Knowing myself the way that I do, I will crash and burn if the reason isn't world-bending."</p><p>"Damn. I'm sorry, Baby. About the secret, about only now finding about about your Twin...all of it."</p><p>"Gracias. But I'm really, really sad." She exaggerates her frown, blinks her eyes like a hurt puppy. "Let's lie down-I'm really, REALLY sad,<br/>and needs lots of comforting."</p><p>"Lots and lots? Or lots and lots and LOTS?"</p><p>"That one."</p><p>***********************************************</p><p>In their upstairs bedroom, he stands before her in all of his naked glory; the beginnings of a smile tug at her full red lips as her dark<br/>eyes take in the magnificent penis that reared up from his groin; the  medium brown staff has to be the biggest she's ever laid eyes on:<br/>the proud curve of the staff crowned with a pronounced tube from where life-giving semen would flow. The broad helmeted head glistened<br/>in the candlelight as evidence of his desire for her. Her senses were assaulted with the heady smell of bodies on heat and she instinctively<br/>recognised it as her own arousal. She was ready to fuck and be fucked, immediately if not sooner...</p><p>From her seated position on their bed, Andy scoots forward to reverently grasp the hefty thick hunk of meat in her hand and stretches out<br/>her pink tongue to gently lick the juice from its angry-looking crown. Lowering her lush red lips to it kisses it and was rewarded with a taste<br/>of pre-seminal fluid that bubbled for the large slit atop his helmet. Sully is just as eager for her as she is for him, and gently takes her by the<br/>shoulders. "Let's save that for another time; for now I want you on top of me."</p><p>"Yes; okay", she whispers. When he claims atop him after he lies down, he carefully notches himself within the delicate, pouting lips of his<br/>of his beautiful, lusty wife. "Huuuhum", she pants, when he adds another three inches. His eyes flow over her shapely legs, her strong sturdy<br/>thighs...her flat with its gently defined 'six-pack", the evidence of her arousal dimpling her mons and inner thighs. In his eyes, she is the<br/>personification of SEX...he continues to thrust while his dark eyes travel up past her ribcage to where her firm bouncy C cups bounce around<br/>frantically to their movements Andy rides her husband enthusiastically-in this position, her cunt wide open, he was able to get it in all the<br/>way in (something they'd had to 'work up to' in the early days of their physical part of the relationship: he's so large he forces her interior to<br/>stretch quite a bit to accommodate him. Even after right months she is a snug fit and she gasps and huffs, belly-dancing atop his pole.</p><p>Andrea Herrera-Sullivan's mouth hangs slightly open, and her eyes are glazed; Sullivan imagines that he looks much the same in her eyes.<br/>“HAHAHAHA; ooohooohoooh!” she cried, frigging her clit rapidly. "FUCK; Ahahah-JEEZUS!" Sullivan rasps.</p><p>Both are swept over by a gigantic orgasmic wave that leaves them sweaty and sticky shaking uncontrollably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. THE GET TOGETHER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annalise Villa meets her sister Andrea Herrera in Seattle, with<br/>husband Rosie and Son Aldo in tow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz</p><p>cuñado: brother in law<br/>el hijo de su puta madre:son of a whore<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After plenty of back and forth (negotiating time and place), Annalise Villa and her husband Beaumont Rosewood Jr<br/>
visit Seattle, along with their little boy Aldo Beaumont...Aldo, aware that he's soon to have a sibling is restless and<br/>
acts-up a little (Annalise is due in about eight and a half months...they are welcomed at the Sullivan-Herrera's with a<br/>
lot of fanfare. Aldo has a starring role, of course, and takes full advantage of the opportunity. Watching his rambunctious<br/>
activity, Andrea laughs and asks her sister "Is THIS what I can look forward to?"</p><p>"He's a 'mess'!" Annalise verifies. "I blame his Daddy!"</p><p>"Be prepared to have ALL BLAME, for ALL THINGS shifted in your direction, Brother...that's probably happening already though-<br/>
they <em> are </em> identical twins!"</p><p>Rather than respond, Sully shakes his head and makes a face.</p><p>The two women retire to the kitchen to prepare the noon meal: the men turn on a re-play of the then-Seattle Supersonics' (now<br/>
the Oklahoma Thunder) 1979 NBA championship against the (then) Washington Bullets (Rosie and Sully take to one another almost<br/>
immediately-they share an affinity for sports. fitness and a dedication to the women in their lives. Sullivan knows a little about the<br/>
situation surrounding Andrea and Annalise's mother Elena, and fills in some of the blanks for his new pal: a high-level cocaine<br/>
trafficker took an unhealthy interest in the married mother of two when Andy was two years old: so unhealthy that his obsession<br/>
required that Elena re-locate to Costa Rica to protect her family from the psycho (a faux funeral was held and the story circulated<br/>
that she and Annalise perished in an auto accident). The traumatized child "blanked her mind" of her twin sister, who Pruitt asked<br/>
that his sister Daisie raise as her own in Florida.</p><p>Speaking quietly to Andy, Annalise says "Our Mom is alive and hiding in Costa Rica until recently? What do I say to that? How are YOU<br/>
doing with it?</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not through processing it...it answers so many questions, doesn't it? Oh-she was only able to come back to Seattle<br/>
because el hijo de su puta madre who was sniffing after her was killed in a shoot-out with Mexican police a month ago; also after<br/>
Papá died...she felt safe enough to return. She wanted to see us, to explain that she didn't leave us for any reason except to protect<br/>
us.</p><p>"Was it weird meeting her again after 30+ years? It must have been."</p><p>"We look like her. She's having a tough time figuring where she now fits in our lives...that's a challenge for ALL OF US now, though."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>